Local law and good safety practices require frequently that a child be provided with a safety restraint having a safety seat which can rest on the seat of the vehicle and a restraining body securable against the child by the safety belt of the seat, the restraining body being held on the safety seat and being adjustable back and forth in the travel direction and in its height relative to the safety seat according to the size of the child seated.
This kind of child-passenger safety restraint is taught in German patent document (open application) DE-OS No. 30 19 153. In these known child-passenger safety restraints the restraining body is essentially U-shaped and is put on the safety seat with the arms of the U directed downwards. The inverted U-shaped restraining body is provided with approximately vertical fastening rods, which are inserted into guides of the safety seat. In order to compensate for the different sizes of different children, several guides lying one behind another in the seating direction are provided for the clamping rods. Moreover the clamping rods are provided with notches or indentations, by which the restraining body is held at different heights by corresponding detents in the guides of the safety seat receiving the clamping rods.
Of course with the aid of these clamping rods and the guides receiving them, the restraining body can be adjusted in height and back and forth in the seating direction in steps relative to the safety seat according to the size of the child.
However this adjustment is lost when the restraining body is removed from the safety seat as is common, for example, when the child is removed from the child safety seat, and each time must be adjusted anew, when the restraining body is put back on the safety seat when the child is reseated. This requires care and attention each time the child is reseated.